SOY LO PROHIBIDO
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Historia dedicada a Terry y Candy.


_Hola a todas, este minific la escribi hace dos años para Candy y Terry y como sé que es el mes de su cumpleaños pues la traigo para todas mis amigas Terryfans._

_Como siempre esta historia fué escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo. _

* * *

_**SOY LO PROHIBIDO.**_

_**Soy ese vicio de tu piel,**_

_**Que ya no puedes desprender,**_

_**Soy lo prohibido.**_

_**Soy esa piedra de tu ser,**_

_**Que te domina sin querer,**_

_**Soy lo prohibido.**_

Todo ocurrió después de nuestro reencuentro, ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano se daría… tú como esposa de uno de los socios millonarios de tu familia y yo como el famoso actor inglés con título de Duque, herencia de mi padre.

Aún recuerdo esa fiesta, tú actuabas tan bien tu papel de esposa y dama distinguida que estuve a punto de creerte, pero el brillo de tristeza en tus hermosos ojos te delató y supe que no eras feliz.

No habías cumplido tu promesa…

Esa promesa de las escaleras hecha el día de nuestra despedida. Pero ahora el destino me daba una nueva oportunidad.

¡Y no la desaprovecharía!

Te seguí con la mirada cuando saliste a tomar un poco de aire al balcón, sin pensarlo siquiera fui a buscarte y pude mirar toda tu belleza en esplendor. El vestido azul turquesa enmarcaba a la perfección tu espléndida figura, enfatizando tus senos y la estrecha cintura. Tu cabello caía en una cascada de rizos dorados, perfectamente peinados hasta la cadera. Habías madurado y espigado tu figura, simplemente estabas hermosa como una diosa.

Satisfecho con mi escrutinio me preguntaba si el resultado se debía a que seguías trepando árboles… ¡Mi tarzán pecosa!… ¡Te extrañaba tanto! ¡Te seguía amando! Aunque en mi vida habían pasado muchas mujeres… solo tú seguías siendo la dueña de mi corazón.

Caminé hasta llegar a ti y en un impulso te abracé, sorprendida te libraste de mí y de inmediato sentí el ardor en mi mejilla a causa de la bofetada que me habías dado.

Miré como limpiabas las lágrimas que salían de tus ojos y te lanzaste a mis brazos tratando de buscar consuelo y en sollozos entrecortados me pedías que te sacara de ese lugar.

Lo más discretamente que pude salimos de ahí. Te llevé a mi casa donde me contaste la historia de tu vida… esa parte que yo no conocía y que te hacía desdichada. Sentí un odio y celos feroces ante el estúpido que tenías por marido, para él solamente eras la heredera de una acaudalada familia… eras su trofeo y le gustaba exhibirlo.

Ya más tranquila te llevé de regreso al hotel donde te hospedabas, notaste mi preocupación pero sabías que tu marido seguramente estaría de juerga en los prostíbulos más elegantes y caros de la ciudad. Te despediste de mí, agradeciéndome la ayuda.

Impulsivo como era, quise besarte pero habías vuelto a tu papel de esposa y dama… y fué cuando me decidí. Haría renacer nuestro amor, derribaría tus defensas, sería imprescindible para ti, convirtiéndome en alguien prohibido, me desearías y solo entonces sería…

_**Esa noche de placer,**_

_**La de la entrega sin papel,**_

_**Soy tu castigo**_

_**Porque en tu falsa intimidad,**_

_**En cada abrazo que le das,**_

_**Sueñas conmigo.**_

Y así inicié mi conquista. Te hacía llegar con un mensajero de confianza un sinfín de detalles discretos y románticos. Inicialmente me los regresabas sin abrirlos pero poco a poco los fuiste aceptando e incluso contestaste algunos de mis mensajes… con enorme paciencia me estaba ganado de nuevo tu confianza y sin notarlo siquiera me habías abierto tu corazón y decidí jugarme el todo por el todo… te invitaría al estreno de mi primer trabajo en teatro como director.

No queriendo rememorar lo sucedido tiempo atrás, elevé una plegaria esperando que aceptaras y toqué madera para espantar esos fantasmas del pasado.

Cuando recibí tu respuesta, ansioso abrí el sobre… ahí se decidiría mi futuro. Sin darme cuenta dejé de respirar mientras mis ojos leían tu bonita caligrafía…

Aceptabas… ¡Aceptabas!

El alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Te haría pasar una estancia inolvidable. Alquilé una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, necesitaba un sitio tranquilo, alejado de admiradoras y periodistas amarillistas que pudieran comprometerte.

El día del estreno fue maravilloso, la obra había sido un éxito, recibía felicitaciones y aplausos… pero los que yo deseaba eran los de una hermosa dama que discretamente me miraba desde un balcón.

Impaciente, ansiaba llegar a casa y acariciar esos labios que el día anterior me habían besado sin importarle que su dama de compañía estuviera presente. Me quité el saco y te busqué con la mirada, te encontrabas sentada en la sala con una expresión ensoñadora, perdida en algún punto de tus recuerdos. Me acerqué a tí y sin poder contenerme más te besé apasionadamente, respondiendo a mis besos y caricias.

Descorché una botella de champagne, te senté en mi regazo y brindamos por lo que quisimos… sin necesidad de decir palabras. Te besé de nuevo pero esta vez delicadamente, saboreando los restos de tu bebida en los labios, provocando en mí una sensación embriagadora.

¡Te deseaba tanto!

Llevándote en brazos hasta mi habitación, te desnudé lentamente y con manos temblorosas tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. Aún en ese punto tuve que preguntar si estabas segura de lo que hacías… a lo que respondiste con un ardiente beso, ya rendida y dispuesta.

No nos importaba nada ni nadie.

Y esa noche nos entregamos… te hice mía y tu me hiciste tuyo. Te hice el amor dulce y apasionadamente como queriendo grabar cada detalle, cada sensación en tu mente y en tu cuerpo, marcándote como de mi propiedad… quería que cuando el otro te tocara, cerraras los ojos y soñaras conmigo… porque ahora, ante el poder de tus encantos me habías convertido en lo prohibido.

_**Soy el pecado que te dio,**_

_**Nueva ilusión en el amor,**_

_**Soy lo prohibido.**_

_**Soy la aventura que llegó,**_

_**Para ayudarte a continuar,**_

_**En tu camino.**_

Nuestros encuentros se hicieron frecuentes, sabíamos que debía ser así, pero no nos importaba porque éramos felices. Eran horas o días donde te hacía el amor una y otra vez, aprovechando cada minuto, cada instante juntos. Eran momentos que hacían que tocáramos el cielo como también nos hundían en el infierno.

Me había convertido en tu pecado.

Pero siempre me decías que era un pecado demasiado placentero… y verte reír así me hacía feliz.

Por fin habíamos cumplido nuestra promesa de ser felices aunque el modo en que lo hicimos no fuera el más adecuado, pero eso poco me importaba. Ante la sociedad tú serías vista como una adúltera y yo como un Casanova seductor de mujeres casadas. Pero ante nuestros ojos solo éramos amantes… con un amor prohibido pero permitido por alguien celestial... que hizo que nos encontráramos cuando más me necesitabas y por segunda vez te ayudé a continuar tu camino.

¡Te amo Candy…te amo tanto! lo repito, mientras te hago mía otra vez.

_**Soy ese beso que se da,**_

_**Sin que se pueda comentar.**_

_**Soy ese nombre que jamás,**_

_**Fuera de aquí pronunciarás.**_

_**Soy ese amor que negarás,**_

_**Para salvar tu dignidad,**_

_**Soy lo prohibido.**_

Me duele que nuestro amor quede encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes y odio cuando nos encontramos en reuniones y fiestas, cruzando dos o tres palabras y después finjamos indiferencia, representando a la perfección nuestros papeles. Deseando estar juntos y amarnos sin límites… sé que debe ser así… aunque lo deteste.

Pero en este juego de seducción prohibido alguien se dio cuenta y aunque lo negaste una y otra vez… sé que lo hiciste por protegerme y por primera vez sentí miedo por ti. Lamento que nuestro amor sea escondido pero ya no hay marcha atrás, seguiremos adelante, indiferentes ante la sociedad, sin atrevernos a demostrar que nos amamos, sin atrevernos a pronunciar nuestros nombres por no cometer una estupidez…

Pero también sé que entre estas cuatro paredes, cuando te haga el amor y llegues a tocar el cielo, gritarás mi nombre…gritarás Terry… una y otra vez; entre gemidos y espasmos de placer… sin pudor ni miedo alguno.

Porque, amor mío eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido y disfrutaré hacerte feliz todo el tiempo que nos esté permitido. Tengo la esperanza que aquí en esta vida, nuestro amor sea por fin bendecido y que algún día no tengamos que ocultarnos… y dejemos de _**ser lo prohibido**_.

_By Tzitziki Janik__**.**_

* * *

_**T**_**odos los derechos sobre los personajes e historia de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI animation.**

_**Songfic basado en la canción "SOY LO PROHIBIDO". Todos los derechos pertenecen a Roberto Cantoral/D. Ramos/MANTRAM EDITORIAL NUEVA PROMOTORA ARTISTICA. **_


End file.
